Let Sleeping Humans Lie
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Negotiations with a witch take a turn for the worst. Stiles knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed!


**A/N - Beta(s)**: The lovely drivvenwrinth, written for slashorific fest.

* * *

"I'm not getting out of bed. So you can just fuck off," Stiles growled, burying himself further under cover. He did his best to ignore the presence of a certain Alpha wolf; an Alpha who had no sense of self preservation and who would not go away.

"You're being ridiculous Stiles. It's not that bad. So, come on down stairs and help me figure out what is going on," Derek ordered.

Stiles could only turn over and give Derek an incredulous look. No self-preservation and no fucking manners at all. "No, I refuse to leave this bed. The bed is nice to me. It wants me to sleep with it, it never complains when I chatter on, and it doesn't mind if I cry. And Derek, for the record; I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know? Shoo now little pup, Stiles doesn't have any Scooby snacks to hand out."

"How, pray tell, has your life been falling apart?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"It started with a late night romp through the woods. I was listening in on the police scanner, I heard about them finding a body, half of a body to be exact. I had an overwhelming urge to seek out the other half. Now if I had remained in bed, possibly sleeping or maybe even masturbating, Scott would not have been out there, and he would not have been bitten by your creepy deranged uncle."

Stiles held up his hand to stall Derek from saying anything more and then continued; "If I hadn't joined him for the second romp, I doubt your name would have become a daily part of my life. I should have slept in. I went to the school dance, with LYDIA! The girl I had loved for years. Again I got someone bitten by Peter. I got kidnapped by your aforementioned deranged uncle and forced to find you, while turning down his offer of a bite. I love you guys, I even consider myself part of a pack from time to time, that does not mean I want to become hairy once a month."

"Peter _offered_ you the bite? And then you just turned it down?" Derek asked blandly.

"It was an offer I could refuse. Who wants to be tied to _him_? I was just waiting for the bad touches to start. Thank goodness it didn't. A few weeks later I go to get Rose looked at and Jackson had to barge in all scaly and kill my mechanic in front of me, after of course he had paralyzed me. Go with you to save Isaac get jumped by hunters and so many more. However, this last time, woo boy, now that was a doozy. You called me out from bed, a bed I was having happy sexy dreams in at three AM, to deal with witches. Do you remember what the results of the witches has been?"

"Dammit Stiles, stop screwing around and suck it up. You're not the only one suffering here." Okay so Derek was exasperated, Stiles could live with that. More importantly he could work it to his advantage.

"You're suffering? How? Please, tell me how this is affecting you?" Stiles snarled.

"I couldn't keep you safe! You ran right into danger without a thought or a care about any of us. You could have died!" Derek roared.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked as menacing as he could. Judging by Derek's pause and his raising his arms in surrender, it was an effective look. "I knew what I was doing. I told you all to give me time to negotiate with her. Did you wait? No, you did not, never mind that I almost had talked her into a truce. I was a handshake away from a fucking truce! Then you wolves had to come in all gun-ho. She thought I had double-crossed her and I am the one who gets to suffer her wrath. So please, again, tell me how this is causing you any problems."

"Your heart rate jumped. We thought you were in danger," Derek mumbled.

"I was excited about finally being useful to the pack. I wasn't the weak human who could only stare as you all saved the day. I was saving the day and I was doing it with no bloodshed, no claws, and very minimal growling. It was working... _I_ was working," Stiles spread himself out on the bed wishing Derek would understand what he was saying.

Derek sat down next to him and rubbed Stiles bare leg. He took a deep breath and tried to help sooth Stiles frazzled nerves. "You've always been helpful and you know you are not going at this alone. We will all be here with you every step of the way."

Stiles sat up with a bone deep sigh, put his head in his hand, and tried to gather his thoughts so he could explain to Derek exactly what was wrong. It was obvious to Stiles that the wolf was missing some pretty big clues. Never mind that he had beaten Derek black and blue with a clue stick; metaphorically speaking that is, though Stiles was almost positive a physical beating would result in similar misunderstandings.

"Derek, I know that you will all be here for me. Of this there is no doubt in my mind. So, try to look at things from my point of a view. I am an 18 year old virgin. I am sadly single meaning I have no boyfriend or girlfriend. Now then, let's top off those qualities with me being magically pregnant with _your_ pup. I'm a man Derek, I am not built to be pregnant. All because your greatest fear was me getting knocked up by you. Why is that your greatest fear? We've never been on a date; let alone had sex. Hell, I thought you hated me," Stiles complained.

Derek turned red and mumbled something that there was no way Stiles could hear without werewolf hearing, which is another thing he did not have.

"Use your words Derek, say it, you know, from your diaphragm," he prompted for Derek to get on with it.

"She, may have, misunderstood my fear," Derek explained haltingly.

"She may have been misunderstood? What did she misunderstand Derek? I deserve to know, don't you think?" Stiles pleaded, trying to fight back the urge to cry. Though now he could at least blame his tears on his hormones.

Derek hung his head and crumbled on the floor. He scrubbed fiercely at his face and looked to the ceiling as if searching for the right answer. "I've found you attractive for a while now, mentally and physically - and my greatest fear is that I wouldn't be able to find the words to tell you before you inevitably moved away to college. I may have thought about having a family with you once or twice, but I was thinking surrogate or adoption. I never thought of you pregnant, well consciously at any rate. However, my wolf and I are both - very happy at the thought of you carrying our child. We know it will be dangerous. That's why you have to come downstairs. We need to get you to Deaton so he can examine you. He can help us decide the best plan of action and if we need to; we can get Scott to ask his mom to come in and help too."

"You're chatty when you're nervous," Stiles replied dryly as he struggled not to smile.

"Does that mean you will come down stairs?" It was the closest to begging that Stiles had ever heard from Derek.

Stiles sighed and bit his lip. His life would only get more complicated once he got out of bed, but he knew staying in bed wouldn't make the consequences of the night just disappear, no matter how much Stiles might wish for it. "After we talk to Deaton, you have to come with me and explain to my dad. He's going to be so fucking disappointed in me."

"Deal," Derek said and smoothly got to his feet. There was something in his eyes that almost took Stiles breath away.

The older man reached out his hand in an offering, a gesture, or something that the younger man was unsure of. However, it was an offer that Stiles could not refuse. He gasped at the warmness and the tingle that jolted through him from the skin on skin contact with Derek. It was so innocent, just their hands, but it was the most intimate act between them yet and that sent pleasant shivers down his back causing him to stumble slightly.

Derek carefully pulled Stiles into his body and wrapped his arms around the younger man before whispering, "I've got you. I'll always catch you. No matter what."

Stiles looked deeply into the werewolf's eyes and saw no lie, no joke, and more hope than he could have wanted. "I know. I've got you too." Stiles whispered in return while wrapping himself in Derek's warmth.

They slowly made their way down stairs to the waiting pack. Stiles bit his lip and looked around at his friends. "Hi," he said timidly.

That single word was enough for the pack to swarm the duo. Touching the both, carefully touching Stiles stomach in awe. "Welcome to the pack little one," he heard Jackson of all people say as he touched Stiles stomach.

Stiles smiled as he looked around at his family. His life may throw shit at him or beat him to a pulp when he got out of bed, but with Derek and his pack by his side - he would survive and hopefully he could be happy.

They all started asking him question after question making him feel even more self-conscious and worried.

"Back the fuck up," Derek roared pulling Stiles closer to him in a protective manner.

"Sorry man, we're just worried and want to know what's going on," Scott said softly as he inched closer to Stiles.

Stiles rubbed his face and groaned. "You know, we could be blowing this all out of proportion. We only have the witch's word that I'm knocked, right? So, we should just - I don't know, get a professional opinion?"

"Stiles," Isaac started.

"No, he's right. We have no proof that he's p-pregnant. So, we'll go to Deaton and find out. Once we have a yes or no we can go from there. We do not have to make this harder than it already is." Derek said firmly. Hoping that this was a nightmare and that they would all wake up and have a few laughs at it.

The truly sad thing is that Derek really tried hard to believe that, because the alternative was - unfathomable to him. Him, a father and Stiles - Jesus fuck, Stiles as the mother. Which twilight zone episode had he been dropped in?

Everyone silently gathered into the many vehicles and made their way to the vet's clinic. Further proof that this was fucked up. Stiles should be seeing a real doctor, not one the specialized in animals.

"I have an odd suspicion that this isn't a social visit," Deaton said blandly as the pack entered his office.

"I may be in a bit of trouble," Stiles tried to look small as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Deaton rolled his eyes and looked unimpressed. "Color me surprised. Whoever needs to come back get back here. Everyone else wait up here for - the verdict I suppose."

Stiles marched back, all but dragging Derek behind him. Not that he was truly capable of manhandling his Alpha, but Derek allowed it, just in case stiles was truly with his child.

Stiles told everyone else to stay put causing them to twitter anxiously in the doctor's waiting room. Once they were in the back Stiles quickly gave the good doctor a bullet point explanation and then went silent.

"So, why exactly are you here again?" Deaton asked calmly.

"I need - I mean can you," Stiles started.

"Is it even possible that Stiles could be pregnant?" Derek asked clearly as Stiles shot him a dirty look.

"It's not unheard of. It's just very rare. Even via magic the recipient has to have a certain - predisposition to conceive. I think there have been a mere handful of male pregnancies and each one has been on purpose between a mated couples," Deaton answered honestly.

"Is there any test or something you can do to make sure? I mean, I don't even know how I'll have a baby if I am pregnant. What, shit it out?" Stiles asked in a panic.

"Calm down. It's not good for you to get worked up pregnant or not. We can do an ultrasound to determine your - status and _if_ you are pregnant we will talk about a cesarean section when the time is right. Maybe I can even bring a friend of mine in. He's a human doctor and a bit more capable than I am in handling this sort of situation." Deaton informed him.

"Great, wonderful, I get to be a lab rat for some damned unknown doctor. It's my wish come true," Stiles muttered as he slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

Deaton raised his eyebrow, clearly not impressed with Stiles personal crisis. "Take off your shirt, unbutton your pants, pull them down to your hips, and hop up on the table," he instructed in a monotone voice.

"I feel like you should at least treat me to dinner and a movie first," Stiles muttered as moved to comply with Deaton's orders.

"I'll keep that in mind," Deaton said with a smirk. "Now lie down. This might be a little cold."

"Holy Mother of Spock, that's not cold, it's ice. Where the fuck do you keep that shit, the freezer?" Stiles complained as Deaton squirted some gel on the young man's bare abdomen.

"None of my other clients complain," Deaton said dryly as he picked up a small wand looking device and placed it on Stiles stomach, moving it in a sweeping motion.

"None of your other clients can talk either," Stiles growled.

"Point taken, and it does look like you do indeed have a bun in the oven. Congratulations are in order I suppose. So, who did you say the daddy is?" Deaton said with a small frown.

"Derek," Stiles sad with a groan as said man gently squeezed the pregnant man's shoulder in sympathy and support.

Deaton pursed his lips as he wiped off the gel on Stiles stomach. "Well then, chances of you producing a were heir for him is rather high. I am writing you a notice for school. No Lacrosse, no gym, no heavy lifting. Under normal circumstances, with a woman, these restrictions wouldn't be in place. However, I am assuming that you wish to keep this child and you that means you are in high risk category just because of the fact that you are a male. I know you're not thrilled about me bringing in another doctor, but I feel it would be prudent to bring in Dr. Blackburn. He's a bit eccentric and very bright in his field. Which is werewolf births. I am certain that if he can keep the werewolf birthrate hush-hush he can keep quiet about a male pregnancy as well. Do you have any questions?"

"What is the baby?" Derek asked softly.

Both Stiles and Deaton looked at Derek with a mixture of humor and horror. "It's a baby Derek." Stiles finally answer.

"I know that, I mean is it a boy or girl?" Derek growled.

"It's too early to determine the sex Derek. You'll have to wait until Stiles is around eighteen weeks along. Even then it's no promise. I am sure Dr. Blackburn will be able to tell you more." Deaton said calmly. Though stiles could swear that the man was doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"Can we actually trust this Blackburn guy? I mean, I trust you, but this guy I don't know," Stiles asked as he sat up and pulled down his shirt.

"Look, if you go full term or accidentally lose this child, and trust me I am hoping that you don't, you're going to need a C-section. If it was an emergency I could do it, but in all honesty I am not comfortable doing it. You're still human Stiles and you need a doctor who specializes in humans and werewolves. Blackburn is good and I do feel like you need him. Derek or anyone can go with you. If you have questions I might can answer them, but I can't make any promises," Deaton explained clearly.

"Will my spark effect the baby?" Stiles asked quickly.

Deaton opened his mouth then closed it and held up his finger to signal to wait. "That is actually a very good question and one Blackburn wouldn't know the answer to. He's not magical you see. So, I guess you and your little one are going to get two physicians. I'll talk to him about setting your appointments up on the weekend here so I can attend them as well, if you don't mind."

"I think it would be a relief to Derek and the more the merrier in this situation. Do I need to set up the first appointment or will you?" Stiles asked as he hopped from the table and buttoned up his pants.

"Better let me handle it. This will probably go smoother with me involved. I'm glad you asked that question. You have a smart mate Derek, you should be proud of him," Deaton said with a slap on Derek's back.

"We're not bonded," Derek said evenly.

Deaton narrowed his eyes at the young man and squeezed his shoulder a little tighter then necessary. "Then you should rectify that problem as soon as possible. Unless you actually want Stiles and this child to die."

"Of course I don't want them to die, but it is Stiles choice. I can't take away his future," Derek pursed his lips in anger and balled his hands into fists.

"Well, this all sounds serious, want to tell me what's happening? Why are you talking about me losing the baby? I know I'm a man and all, but you were getting my hopes up with the doctor's orders and everything. This sounds like the opposite of me actually having this baby. This sounds like me losing the baby and possibly my life," Stiles butted in with his panicked reply.

"The chances of you having a were child are very high. However, were-children depend on bonds; pack bonds and familial bonds. Currently the only bond the child has is you, Stiles. For now it's safe, but as the child develops it will need the pack bond," Deaton explained.

"But I'm part of the pack," Stiles said with wide eyes.

"You are, but you are not bonded to them. You have the ability to leave any time you wish. If Derek is this child's father then you need that bond as a mate to help stabilize the babe during full moons. He'll be able to calm the baby to keep him or her from ripping you from the inside out," Deaton said as he place a hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Please understand that this is a rather large step, you'll be married to Derek and there is no divorce. So be honest with yourself and with him about your desire to keep the baby. Derek, if he wants to keep the baby; I expect you to man up and bond with him. The emotions are already there. Both of you get out of here and Stiles, call me when a decision has been made, I'll look up anything to do with your spark and pregnancy," Deaton ushered the two men into a room full of anxious weres knowing full well that they heard everything he had said. That was their problem now, not his. He hoped that they would make the decision that was right for them.

Stiles held up his hand when the pack rushed them. "We'll talk later. First Derek and I need to talk, alone."

"Stiles, please don't-" Jackson started.

"Don't, this is important to me and to Derek. I know that you guys are worried, but trust me to follow my heart and do what's best for me and mine and for the record, you guys are mine too," Stiles said seriously as he touched Jackson's cheek in hopes of calming the newest were. He did his best to will Jackson to understand. He didn't understand exactly what the hell was wrong him, but he had a suspicion and he certainly didn't want to add to it.

Stiles gave a tight smile and walked out the door trusting Derek to follow him. Right now he just needed to talk to Derek, preferably in bed. He had been honest about life screwing him when he got out of bed. He had trusted Derek earlier and went in only to discover that his baby could literally kill him. Tear out his insides - once a month. That is unless he bonded with Derek, and he didn't even know if the man liked him. Besides he had always wanted to marry/bond/whatever for love, not because of a life or death situation.

Stiles was silent on the ride home and didn't say anything as he headed up the stairs to crawl under the covers. His bed loved him and he loved his bed. The bed will help him think and make sense of his life now.

"Stiles," Derek murmured softly as he sat on the bed. "We have to talk."

"I know."

Derek sighed and rubbed his temple as he bluntly asked, "Do you want to keep the baby?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at Derek. "Yes, I want to keep the baby, if the doctor can ensure mine and the baby's safety. I'm just nervous and worried."

"That's normal. I would be afraid if you weren't nervous and worried," Derek smiled as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

The younger man chewed lightly on his lip. "I know that Deaton told you to man up, but are you sure you want this? Being a parent is a pretty large step up and I don't want to pin you to something you're not ready for."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Stiles, I doubt anyone is ever ready to be a parent and it would be an honor to call you my mate."

"What - what if the baby isn't a werewolf? What if it's a normal baby? What if the baby is actually Scott's or, oh my god, Jackson's?" Stiles asked in a panic.

Derek grabbed Stiles face and forced him to look at him. "Calm down. I don't care if the baby is a wolf or - or a squid, I want the baby, I want you and once we bond no matter who's DNA the baby shares, he or she will be mine. Do you want to bond with me? It's not something you can take back. There's no divorce and even in death it's hard to move on. More for me than you, so are you up for forever?"

"You're so sweet. I really like you and I can't say love, not yet, but I want this child and without you having it isn't really a viable option," Stiles answered honestly.

"We can always wait until you see the doctor to decide. I don't want you to tie yourself to me only to wind up hating me," Derek said honestly.

The younger man couldn't help it. He knew it wasn't a funny situation, but he had to laugh. The whole situation was absurd. "Derek, you are not some potbellied, beer swigging stinky man. You're sexy, brave, and I am damned sure I will fall in love with you when the pushing and shit stops. Waiting sounds - well, it sounds dangerous. When will the baby try to kill me? I know not right now, probably not the first three months, but we will have to go through with this. So, I suggest we tell my dad everything, including the werewolf, mating, and, dear lord help me, about his only son being pregnant, and move on from there. If things go well then we _will_ wind up together and I'm looking forward to it. To being with you, losing my virginity to you, because Derek that will happen; I will not have this baby as a virgin, maybe falling in love, and to raising our child together."

Derek kissed Stiles forehead and smiled. "You are a jewel Stiles Stilinski and - and I am looking forward to a future with you. Now budge over. No sex, I don't know if it's safe for you and the pup to have sex, we'll have to talk to Deaton or that other doctor first. Then we'll see. Until then we can get to know one another and maybe fall in love."

"That sounds nice. Get in bed now, I need cuddles," Stiles said as he scooted over to make room for the larger man. He turned his back and settled into the other man's arms with a sigh. It wasn't the perfect solution, not by a long shot, but the future looked brighter and it wasn't as scary as it was earlier. Yeah, they could do this together.

~Fin~


End file.
